


An Angel in Red

by maribats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribats/pseuds/maribats
Summary: so i had to write a lil story for my english honors class so i decided to make it daminette!!! i hope y’all liked it !!! :D





	An Angel in Red

-

Her raven hair glistened in the morning sun. Her newly found white dress has been replaced with a blood red robe that hugged her waist ever so gently. Her angelic white wings that used to glow whenever she moved has now lost its shine, bits of debris were tangled in between. Her peachy skin that was sprinkled with lovely freckles was now covered in nasty bruises that ranged from light purples to dark greens.

Her smile that used to light up a whole room was now replaced with a dour expression. Her cheerful personality was quickly replaced with a more dark and spooky disposition.

“Angel,” A mysterious voice called.

Marinette quickly spinned around to see her long lost love there standing right in front of her. She quickly ran up to the figure and jumped into his arms, but to her surprise her newly found love quickly vanished.

“Love, Please come back, I need you,” She cried out.

-

**Author's Note:**

> so i had to write a lil story for my english honors class so i decided to make it daminette!!! i hope y’all liked it !!! :D


End file.
